The Blacks 2
by emily007
Summary: Sam and Bella are finally married and have a new baby on the way. Travel along with Sam and Bella throughout their life story and see what it's like for them and the pack to start having families of their own. This could be a bumpy ride...
1. Labor Sucks

**Hay guys, if you reading this and you haven't read 'The Blacks 1' I would read it before you read this because it is the second one.**

**And to you guys who have read my other story 'The Blacks 1' you guys inspired me to write 'The Blacks 2'. **

**If you guys have any idea's about my story please feel free to tell me, I will make sure I read them and try and improve. **

**Thanks.**

**From Emily_007**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Labor Sucks

Bella's POV

My contractions were getting worse and wore by the minute.

I think he noticed the wet patch and scrambled into the closet and grabbed a bag. He held it in the air and waved it around.

"DON'T WORRY, I PACKED WEEKS AGO JUST IN CASE" He said proudly. I gave him the thumbs up and he helped me out of my payjamas and into some clothes. Every so often I would have to stop and he would help me through all of the contractions.

I climbed into the car and we raced off towards the hospital. I could see Sam's knuckles starting to go white because he was holding onto the staring wheel so tight that there were becoming dents in it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sam's phone and dialed dad's number. After a couple of rings Jake finally picked up.

"What?" He said rudely.

"Hello would you like to by a vacuum cleaner. If you buy one now you'll get another one free" I said.

"Get lost" He said as he hung up. I giggled and redialed the number.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, I AM NOT GOING TO BUY YOUR STUPID VACCUM CLEANERS" He yelled into the phone.

"Well that wasn't very nice" I said.

"Bella? Oh, I'm sorry, there was a weird guy wanting to know if I wanted to buy any of his vaccum cleaners and all – and wait, why are you ringing at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked as he yawned.

"Can you meet us at the hospital?" I asked. There was some screaming and then a loud crash.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker. I hung up and placed it back in the holder.

"What was the about?" Sam asked as we pulled into the hospital. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I think Jake got a little excited and think he dropped the phone and then there was a loud smash and then he never picked the phone up again" I said. Sam laughed and helped me out of the car.

There was a loud screeching sound and I looked over and saw Jacob driving into the parking lot at one hundred miles an hour.

"Dam Jake, could you go any faster?" I asked as I sat down in a wheel chair.

"Sorry, I thought you were like having him now?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh shit" I mumbled as I hung onto Sam. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting things in my ear as I cried into his shoulder. Once it was over I got wheeled into my room waiting to push the baby out of me, It had better not take long or I'm going to strangle to doctor.

Carlisle walked in smiled while I sat there on the bed in pain.

"Stop smiling, I'm in pain here" I hissed at him. He stopped smiling and nodded.

"Alright your contractions are one minute apart so are you ready to have your baby?" He asked as he started to smiling again.

"Yes, I was ready two hours ago and I swear to god if you smile again I will rip them off" I growled at him. He nodded. He opened my leg and put on some gloves.

"Ok, on the count of three" He said. "One, Two, Three, Big pushes Bella"

"YOU NOT THE ONE PUSHING A TINY HUMAN OUT OF YOUR FRONT, MAN" I yelled at him while Sam tried to hold back his laughter. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him straight to my face.

"You want to laugh. Go on, laugh in my face" I growled at him. He gulped and shook his head. I nodded and continued pushing.

"Your doing great Bella, the babies nearly out, just one more push" Carlisle said. I gripped onto Sam's hand as I screamed more. That's when I heard a loud sound of a baby crying. I slammed my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes only wanting to go to sleep.

"Bella, do you want to meet our baby boy?" Sam whispered. I nodded and sat up with the help of Sam. I looked up and saw him holding a blanket. I looked in it and saw a small head poking out of it. His eyes were open and were staring at me and Sam. I bet I looked like crap right now, but I didn't care, seeing if was great, he was so small and fragile. I just wanted to squish him but knowing I shouldn't.

I heard a crunching sound and I looked around and then Sam and Carlisle's eyes landed on me.

"Was that me?" I asked. They both nodded.

"I'm expecting that Bella is phasing again" Carlisle explained. Some more cracking happened again and after that I blanked out.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter.**

**From Emily_007**


	2. David Billy Uley

**Chapter 2 – David Billy Uley**

**Bella's POV**

I was hurting all over. Many of my bones continued cracking which scared me the most and I was sweating like crazy.

I could hear the baby crying every so often.

"He wants his mum" Sam whispered. "Here we go buddy, there's your mummy" I felt someone take my hand and place it in a tiny warm one. My little babies hand was in mine and I wasn't there to see him.

I wanted to wake up, so badly, but every time I tried I couldn't because I was to weak. All I wanted to do was sleep, but something made me want to wake up and see my baby boy with his dazzling eyes and black hair. He was mine, well Sam and mines, but still, he was my baby and that was that.

**Sam's POV**

I place the babies hand in Bella's and I saw her mouth twitch. I smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. All I wanted her to do was wake up and see our baby, but she couldn't, she was to busy changing.

I heard a small cry and I looked down and saw him staring at me. He had Bella's colour eyes and my hair and skin tone. I smiled and her and he gasped and started to play with my wedding ring.

"You'll be able to meet your mummy soon, do you want to do that?" I asked him. He stopped at looked at me and then to Bella. I nodded and he grinned.

"Sam" Someone mumbled. I looked over and saw Bella opening her eyes.

"Hay, are you feeling ok?" I asked her as the baby wriggled in my arms while stretching for Bella. I smiled and helped Bella sit up. I place him in her arms and she smiled down at him.

"Do you have a name in mind?" I asked her. She thought she a moment and shook her head.

"Ok, how about. David Billy Uley?" I said. She smiled and nodded just in for Billy and the rest of the pack to come in. I smiled them and they looked at the baby and then to Bella who was still looking at the David.

**Bella's POV**

"So, this is the little guy then that caused all of the screaming in here?" Quil laughed as Jake hit him on the back of his head. I giggled and so did David.

"So, what did you name him?" Jake asked.

"David Billy Uley" Sam said. I nodded and smiled. Dad looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah, dad, are you ok?" Jake said.

"That-is-so-beautiful" he said between sniffles. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, we'd better go and leave you guys to it. Are you leaving tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle said that we could take them home around lunch time" Sam explained to them. That all nodded. They all kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug and left. I handed David to Sam who placed him in his mini cot that had see through sides. Sam climbed into the bed and I cuddled into his chest.

"Sweet dreams my Bella" he said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well there we go, Chapter 2 is up and I am planning to write more soon. Thanks to 'Wolfgirlxox' and 'laurent96'. LUL!!**

**Enjoy and make sure you all review.**

**From Emily_007**


	3. That was you?

**Chapter 3 – That was you?**

**Sam's POV**

Bella was still lying there asleep. I looked over and saw David lying there awake smiling at me. I picked him up and swung him over my shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Hay David" I cooed as I rocked him back and forth. He snuggled into my shoulder and fell back asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and saw Sam standing by the window holding David. I smiled and sat up in bed and yawned.

"Morning" Sam said as he came and sat down next to me. He handed David to me who smiled and cuddled into my side.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"Now if you want" He said. I smiled and got off the bed. Sam handed me some clothes and I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I tied my hair up in a pony-tail and walked out to see Jake sitting there holding David who was chewing on his long hair.

"Hay" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He said.

"Fine. Ah, but what happened when we were on the phone yesterday?" I asked. I even saw a little blush creep up on his face.

"Yeah, well I sort of ran into the door" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I laughed and he glared at me.

"Oh, and in the end did you buy the vacuum cleaner?" I asked. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I didn't" He said.

"Ok, because if you did you would have never gotten it" I said as I tried to hide my laughter.

"What, why?" He said.

"Because it was me who called you" I laughed as tears started falling.

"That was you" He said. I nodded. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while I fell onto the ground laughing.

"Ok, Ok, laugh all you want. Sam said he would be back soon, he's just getting something to eat" Jake said. I nodded and pack up all of my stuff.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam said as he handed me a coffee. I nodded and headed out the door. Jake had my bags while Sam was carrying David who was squirming in his arms.

"Bella, I think someone wants you" Sam said as he tried to control the crying baby in his arms. I turned around and took David from his arms and rocked him back to sleep. We walked out to the car and climbed in.

I hoped out of the car and saw Dad and Aaron sitting on the balcony at the front of the house. I smiled and waved.

"MAMA" Aaron called as he started to wave to me. I waved back and took David out of the car. I walked up the stairs and sat down next to Dad. Aaron came and sat down on my lap and looked at David.

"Who dat, Mama?" Aaron said as he pointed to David.

"That's your baby brother, David" I said to him. Aaron looked at me and tilted his head to the side and blinked at me. Aaron smiled and took one of David's hands.

"Baba" He whispered.

Sam, myself, Aaron and David. Us, one happy family.


	4. Crying

Chapter 4 – crying

Sam's POV

Bella and I were both woken up to a screaming baby. I heard Bella moan and roll out of bed. This had been the fourth time tonight that David had woken up crying just for attention.

Bella picked him up out of his cot and rocked him back and forth but he would not stop crying. She patted his back and finally figured out that he wanted some milk.

As she breast fed him I walked out and into Aaron's room and found him sitting in his cot awake. I smiled at him and lifted him out. I sat down on the rocking chair and gave him some of his toys off the ground to play with. I listened for the sound of heart beats and found that Bella was slowly drifting off to sleep and David was sound asleep in his cot.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, buddy?" I asked him. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat?" I said. He squealed and nodded. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and cut it up for him. He ate it slowly as I carried him back upstairs to his room.

As he finished his apple he fell asleep on my shoulder and soft snores filled the room. I placed him into his bed and went back to mine. Bella was lying in bed asleep with the light turned off just like David was. I slipped in next to her and fell asleep just like the rest of my family.

Bella's POV

After everyone was finally asleep it was already four in the morning.

Two hours later I woke up and saw David and Aaron were still asleep while Sam was out on patrol until dinner time.

I walked downstairs and started to make some bacon and hash-browns. As I was placing them onto the plate someone walked inside. I looked over and saw Collin, Brady and Jake standing there. I smiled and waved. I placed many more pieces of bacon and hash-browns in and cooked them for them.

"So how's it going, mummy" Collin said as he stuffed his face full of bacon. I smiled and shrugged.

"Good, until he wakes up in the middle of the night crying just for attention, that really gets to me" I said as they all laughed.

"That will teach you for having unprotected sex in the shower" Brady laughed. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at them all.

"How'd you know that" I said.

"Sam didn't hide his thoughts very well" Jake growled. I laughed and kissed his cheek as David started crying. I groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Collin and Brady standing there.

"We'll get him" The said as they both ran upstairs. I yelled a thank you to them. David then decided that it would be a good time to start crying too. Jake got up and got him. I quickly cleaned all of the breakfast up and made sure everything was clean and tidy just as Jake with baby David in his arms and Collin and Brady with Aaron hanging off Collin's back. I smiled and took a seat on the sofa. I pulled the blanket over myself and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake standing there.

"Where all going out on patrol, there's been a vampire spotting. Lock all of the doors and shut the curtains" Jake said as he ran out. I shouted keep safe to him as he ran into the forest.

"YOU TOO" He yelled back. I quickly put both of them back to sleep and soon after I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But it's the school holidays, so I will make sure I update more. **

**Next year is college so I may not update every week, sorry. I am determined to make sure I do great in college, pish, like that is ever going to happen, but I still want to try my hardest.**

**So, make sure you guys review and I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Love Emily_007**


	5. Singing

**As you can see, I have deleted all of the chapters which were placed in 16 years later. I didn't think the plot was really going anywhere. Sorry to all of those people who actually like the chapters. So...Just to make sure everyone knows what's happening at the moment...Billy is no longer dead like it said half way through the Blacks 2. There will no longer be any chapters from the teen years.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I also hope I haven't confused to many of you. Feel free to send me a message or a review to ask me any questions or anything else you want to say (NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE)**

**Thanks, from emily007**

**Chapter 5**

**Singing**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey baby" Sam whispered as he slipped into bed beside me. He had been doing long routes just like the rest of the pick since this morning and I was constantly worried that he wasn't getting enough sleep at night.

I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He sighed and held onto my tighter.

"Did you get the vampire?" I mumbled into his chest. Before I could get a reply he was fast asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes again ready to be woken up in less than an hour by David.

"Not even an hour" I mumbled sleepily to myself.

David decided it would be a good time to wake up screaming half an hour after I had gone to sleep with Sam next to me. And of course, Sam didn't even flinch when he heard his son crying loudly.

I crawled out of bed and dragged myself into David's room to find him thrashing around in his cot. I picked him up and cuddled him to my chest. He rested his forehead on my neck and calmed himself down almost instantly. I smiled down at my baby who was staring at me.

"Let me guess" I cooed down at my child. "You were just crying for attention"

And if he knew what I had just said he smiled and giggled.

"Momma" Someone said from the doorway. I looked over to find Aaron standing there with his blanket and teddy in his arms. I smiled and nodded at him to come over. He jumped up on my lap and looked at his younger brother. "David"

"Yeah, that's your baby brother" I whispered to my son as David started to drift back to sleep. "Do you like him?" Aaron nodded and giggled as his brother's eyes shut.

I helped Aaron back onto the ground and slowly put David back in his crib. I took Aaron's hand in mine and walked back to his room. I tucked him into bed and decided that I couldn't be bothered walking back to my own bed. I pulled the covers over myself as well and let Aaron rest his head on my chest.

"I wove you, momma" Aaron whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you to" I whispered.

_**Sam's POV**_

I opened my eyes at 7:00am and found that Bella was no longer sleeping beside me. I got up and walked down to where David's room is and opened the door quietly to find him fast asleep by himself. I frowned and closed the door behind me. I walked into Aaron's room to find them both asleep in each other's arms. I smiled and walked over to Bella.

"Bells" I whispered. She groaned and rubbed her neck as she tried to move. I helped her up out of the bed.

"My neck is killing me" She mumbled as she let out a loud yawn. I smiled and tucked Aaron back into bed before departing from his bedroom. We walked back to our room hand in hand and got back into bed. Bella rested her head on my chest while I pulled the sheets around her body.

"How many children do you want?" She whispered to me.

"As many as you want" I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"How about, 12" She said. I laughed and shook my head. I looked down to find Bella's eyes closed. I smiled and held onto her tighter before falling asleep myself.

I had woken up twenty minutes before Bella. I was shocked that David was still fast asleep. He normally would have been screaming his lungs out.

"Where are you going?" Bella mumbled as I climbed out of bed. "Is David crying?"

"No, I'm just going to check on him" I said. I walked down the hallway to find David's bedroom door half open. I got ready to phase when I entered the room, but all I found was Aaron sitting beside David's cot signing a song to him that Bella and I used to sing to him when he was little.

I didn't know how long I had been standing there, because Bella was soon standing behind me smiling at her sons.

Aaron stopped singing and looked over to where David was looking to find us standing there. He grinned and raced over to us.

"Who wants to go out for breakfast?" Bella suggested. I smirked when Aaron nodded excitedly and bounced up and down on the spot while David let out a high pitched squeal.

"Looks like we are"

**A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review, tell me if you like this version better than the teen years one. **

**Thanks, from emily007**


	6. Claire & Aaron

_**Chapter 6 – Claire & Aaron**_

_**Bella's POV**_

As soon as we walked through the diner's door we spotted Quil, Claire, Collin, Andrea, Jared and Kim sitting all in one booth squashed together. We quickly ordered and walked over to them. We pulled up some chairs and I put Aaron in a high chair while David sat on Sam's lap gurgling away at Kim who was making silly faces at him.

"Bella" A small voice said. I looked over and saw Claire's little head which was just visable over the large table.

"Yes Claire" I said.

"Whose that?" She said sweetly.

"Claire-Bear, it told you who that was weeks ago" Quil said. "You know that's Sam and Bella's new baby"

"Oh, right" She giggled. "Can I hold him"

"No, Claire Bear" Quil said.

"Of course you may, Claire" I said as I playfully glared at Quil. Sam passed him to me and I passed her onto Claire.

"Make sure you support his bottom and head" I said. Sam was giving Quil the look that said _Help her_. Quil wrapped his arms around David's tiny frame.

"Why isn't he talking to me, Bella?" Claire asked in a sad voice.

"He's to young to talk yet, Claire" I said. "Maybe in a couple of months"

She nodded and turned to Aaron who was munching happily on his chicken nuggets.

"You're _so _lucky to have a little brother" Claire said. She batted her eye lids causing Quil to gasp in horror at what his imprint was trying to do.

Aaron didn't seem to notice though. He just nodded and kept eating.

"He cwies a lot" Aaron said. "You can av him if you want"

"Aaron" I cried. "Don't say that"

"Sorry" Aaron mumbled sadly.

"How about you and Claire go and play down there" I said as I pointed to the area for kids.

"That's fa babies dough" Aaron pouted.

"Aaron" Sam said. Aaron sighed dramatically and stomped off to the play area. "What happened to the terrible twos?"

"I guess it's hitting him later" I giggled.

"I WANT TO GO AND PLAY TO" Claire cried as he tried to get off Quil's lap. She threw David out of her arms and he just about landed on the table if Quil hadn't have caught him.

"CLAIRE, YOU NEARLY DROPPED DAVID" Quil yelled. I had never heard him yell at her before. "SAY SORRY TO HIM"

"Sorry David" She whispered. I knew she was on the verge of tears by the way her lips were trembling. She jumped out of the booth and sprinted away.

Quil gave David back to me and was ready to get up to talk to Claire when I stopped him.

"I've got it" I said.

"Are you sure" He said. "She can be quite a handful sometimes"

I shrugged and walked over to where she was sitting by herself. I sat David on my lap so he was facing her.

"Don't get upset" I said to her softly. "We all know you didn't do it on purpose"

"David doesn't" She whimpered as she leant into my side.

"Yes he does" I said. "And he forgives you"

"Really?" She said. I nodded and called for Aaron to come over to us. He walked over and patted David's face as though to make sure he was ok.

"How about Claire and You go and play together" I said. Aaron shrugged while Claire smiled happily and squealed in delight as Aaron took her hand and led her over to the toys.

"He's going to be a heart breaker" I whispered to myself.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure you continue to review. And I am currently working on a new website which should be up in a few weeks. I'll make sure I let you know when it is up.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	7. Birthday Suprises

_**Chapter 7 ~ Birthday Surprises**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I giggled as Sam led me outside into the fresh, morning breeze. It was my 28th birthday today and Sam had let me know that he had the entire day planned out for the entire family. I had recently been carried out of bed and placed into a nice and warm bath tub where both Sam and I spent the twenty five minutes, before the kids woke up, bathing each other.

Sam told me to stop and told me that I could take my blind fold off now. I slipped it off and right in front of me was a white Audi Q7. I gasped and turned around to see if Sam was just messing with me. He smirked when he saw my face but chucked me the keys which had a small wolf hanging off the chain. I couldn't help myself and squealed extremely loudly causing Aaron and David to giggle at me.

I jumped into the car and played around with all of the buttons until Sam said that breakfast was ready. I was surprised when he said that because Sam _never_, and I mean _never_, makes breakfast. I locked the car and walked Aaron in who had decided to stay in the car with me the entire time.

I walked inside to find the dining room table filled with food. I narrowed my eyes at Sam and he just shrugged before pulling out a chair for me to sit on. It was delicious, which came me the suspicion that Sam actually hadn't made any of it. I kissed Sam, Aaron and David's cheeks before getting up to take our plates into the kitchen.

"You sit down, we'll do that" Sam said. Aaron jumped up and took my plate, which I thanked him for and hurried away with his father leaving just me and David sitting there. Once everything was washed and put away we all went and sat down on the couch together. "Right, I'm going to go and give Billy the kids"

"Oh, ok" I said sadly as I gave both Aaron and David the biggest kisses of their lives. David giggled and wanted more kissed while after one kiss Aaron started to get embarrassed. It only took Sam less than five minutes to go there and back. He walked into the living room with the blind fold again meaning that I was once again not going to be able to see what was happening until I got there.

I got up and let me put him put the blind fold on me before leading me down to his truck. I didn't know how long we drove for, but when we came to a halt I could hear the sound of soft music being played. I frowned when I smelt a very strong scent of flowers and perfumes.

Sam pulled the blind fold off and led me into a massage therapy shop. I giggled softly when I saw the lady behind the desk had a very bad fake tan. She looked like a live sized umpa lumpa. I could tell that Sam was a little surprised but the woman's features but managed to shrug it away. Sam gave me a sweet kiss and told me that he would be back in an hour. I walked into a small room to find another woman having a massage. The woman looked up at me and I saw that it was Camilla lying there.

"Hey, happy birthday" She smiled. "How's the birthday been so far?"

"Amazing" I said as I stripped off behind a board. "We took a nice bath for a while, Sam got me this amazing and expensive car and he also _cooked _me breakfast"

"Hang on a minute" Camilla said as I walked out with a towel around me. "Samuel Uley made breakfast? I find that hard to believe"

"Tell me about it" I said. "I just let him have his moment though"

Sam was sitting on a chair waiting for me when I walked out of the room. He once again had the blind fold in his hand again. I sighed as he placed it over my eyes knowing that there was going to be another surprise for me.

"Sam, how many more surprises are there?" I asked. "You must have already spent half of the money in our bank account"

"Not to many more, love" He said as he helped me into the car. This time we drove for quite a while. We ended up going up a dirt road which made me nervous.

"Sam, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked as we went around more and more corners.

"Bella, trust me" He said. He was right, we soon came to a stop and ended up at a chocolate taste testing factory. I was excited because I was craving chocolate at the moment. Three hours later we were driving off to another place. Sam really did have this entire day planned just like he said.

This time I didn't need to wear my blind fold like the other times. I was excited because this time I would actually be able to see where we were going. I frowned when we ended up at an un-signed building.

"Seriously" I whined. He smiled and helped me out of the car. We walked, hand in hand, together up two loads of stairs before coming up to two double doors which had very fancy swirls painted all over them. "I'm really confused right now"

Sam pushed the doors open and I found myself looking at many different types of jewellery. There were rings, necklaces, toe rings, earrings, belly button rings. The lot.

"You may pick two things out of this entire room" Sam whispered in my ear.

"Sam, are you sure we can afford this?" I asked worriedly.

"Remember how I told you a couple of months ago that I needed to start doing over time patrolling?" Sam said. I nodded and then suddenly clicked. He had been working the entire time. I smacked him in the chest and playfully glared at him.

"Very sneaky" I said. He led me over to a case full of diamonds. I was amazed that he had actually planned all of this. I felt extremely pressured for Sam's next birthday. What If I didn't get him something amazing like this? Would I have to book stuff for the entire day to do?

"Darling, what's wrong?" Sam asked. "Do you not like any of them? There's more over there"

"No, it's not that" I mumbled. "Um, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have to start saving for your birthday when it comes up if I going to throw you something better than this"

"Honey, I don't want you to do this sort of stuff for me" Sam said. "This day is for you because you've been the best wife, mother and friend ever and you deserve a day where you can just relax and pamper yourself. Now, pick something quickly, we only have ten minutes before we need to leave for your next surprise"

I ended up picking a diamond necklace which was shaped as a key which symbolised that I had the key to Sam's heart and I also picked out a diamond ring which symbolised our love for each other.

We were now off again with Sam reassuring me that we didn't have to long to go now. We stopped off at a fancy restaurant and had lunch there. I couldn't believe the check when it arrived. For only two meals it cost $72.80. I nearly threw a fit when Sam handed him a one hundred dollar bill.

"Alright, and for the second to last stop of the day" Sam said as he jumped into the car. "I'm dropping you off at the Cullen's so you can get changed"

"Get changed for what?" I asked hoping he would tell me. He laughed and shook his head letting me know that he had no intention of telling me what was going on.

Once we got to the Cullen's Sam drove away leaving me with the ladies who were putting make up on me and doing my hair. I ended up wearing a navy blue short dress and a pair of navy heels as well. My hair was curled nicely and I had a small amount of make up on.

I smiled when they showed me what I looked like complete. I thanked them all and walked with them down to Rosalie's BMW which now had its roof on so our hair would blow out of place.

I began to get suspicious when the houses lights were off and there were no cars in the driveway. There was always a car in the driveway, no matter what time of the day it was. We wall walked inside with me going first.

I opened the door just as the lights were flicked on and everybody jumped out and said **surprise**. I giggled and tried to hide my face as I knew I was blushing furiously.

"Happy birthday baby" Sam said as he kissed my cheek and handed me David who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Aaron was wearing a very small tuxedo which matched Sam's. I awed every time I saw they standing next to each other throughout the night.

The night was perfect. My entire family and friends were there to celebrate my birthday with me. Charlie was there, all of the Cullen's, dad, Jake, the entire pack and more. I smiled when I looked around and saw everyone talking to each other.

"Did you have a good birthday, babe?" Sam asked as we walked upstairs after everyone had gone. I nodded and just about climbed into bed without realising that I wasn't in my pyjamas yet. I quickly changed and wiped off the make-up before climbing into bed next to Sam.

"I love you" Sam whispered as I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too. Thank you for such a great birthday. I'll remember it forever."

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this chapter. I've now finished exams, which means that I can update more. But I did just want to let you know that I have started a edited story of ****The Blacks****. The story may be changed a bit, so please read it and let me know what you think. Please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks heaps, from emily007**


	8. The BonFire

**The Blacks 2**

**Chapter 8 ~ The Bon Fire**

**Bella's POV**

I took a quick look at all of the food that I had placed on the kitchen bench. We had two plates of Sausage Rolls, Two plates of Mini Hotdogs, Three packets of chips, a four pack of beer and two plates of mini sandwiches.

All of this food was just for the pack and the imprints. Every single imprint brought more than four plates of food every time we had a bon fire. And nearly always did they complain afterwards that they were still hungry.

I nearly slapped myself in the forehead when I suddenly thought of the little imprints and children. We still had an hour before we had to leave so I quickly pulled out some bread, buttered it, sprinkled some 100 & 1000's on them and cut them into small triangles. I grabbed some of Aaron's mini juice boxes and placed them in a bag and also chucked in some small bags of chips.

Once everything was done, I walked upstairs and had a quick shower before getting changed. David was just waking up from his after-noon nap while Aaron was still sitting downstairs in front of the TV just like he had been before. I never had to worry about the kids leaving the house before Aaron never liked to be by himself when he was outside and I knew the pack were always keep an eye on the house as well.

"Momma, I'm hungry" Aaron whined from the doorway where he watched me clean the bathroom. "Can I have a packet of chips?"

"Sure, just the small ones though" I said as he frowned.

"Why does dad get to eat the big ones and I have to eat the little ones" He growled. I stopped cleaning and gave him my best _do what I say _look. He sighed and mumbled a sorry before leaving to get a packet of chips.

I think Sam is rubbing off on Aaron. I hated that Aaron was starting to get more and more like the pack. He was constantly picking a fight with the little kids and was even starting to pick fights with me.

After I had finished cleaning the bathroom I walked downstairs to see Aaron trying to feed David a large chip.

"Honey, don't give David a chip" I said. "He doesn't have any teeth like you yet"

"HONEY I'M HOME" Sam yelled loudly from the front door. I rolled my eyes at my immature husband and picked up David who was flinging his arms everywhere in order to get to his dad. I watched as Aaron loudly told his father about what happened on SpongeBob.

"Hey little man" Sam said as he moved away from Aaron and picked up David. I saw the way Aaron looked when Sam moved past him and to David.

"Aaron, I need to go down to the shops and get some stuff, do you want to come down with me?" I asked. He shrugged and slipped on his mini sized boots which were exactly like Sam's.

We jumped into the car and drove down to where the mini shops were. I looked back at Aaron and saw that he was staring outside.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't love me anymore" He said. "Just because I'm not you're real son"

"Hey, don't say that" I said. "You are just as much my son as David is"

"No I'm not" He mumbled sadly.

"Sweaty, you have to understand that David needs a little bit more care than you do" I explained to my upset son. "He's only a baby, where's your a big boy"

"A big boy" He said.

"Yeah, you're a big boy which means you can do big boy stuff" I said. "But we still love you even if we do give David a bit more attention than we do to you"

"Ok" He said.

"How about we go into the lolly shop and grab some lollies for tonight" I said. I smiled when I saw his eye light up at the word 'Lolly shop'. We jumped out of the car and Aaron practically pulled me into the lolly shop which was filled with small children and their parents.

Once I had gotten my grocery's and Aaron's lollies for tonight we headed back to the car only to find Edward and Alice standing there.

"Hey guys" I said as I buckled Aaron into his car seat with him small bag of lollies. "What are you doing here?"

"We just thought we should come down and let you and the pack know that were leaving again" Edward said.

"Oh no, so soon" I said. "I thought you would still have a few more years before you guys would have to leave again"

"Carlisle got a job in Wrangell, Alaska" Alice explained. "Maybe we could come back down to visit you guys, or even you guys could come up for a holiday"

"That would be great, guys" I said. "Have you talked to the pack or do you want me to let Sam no"

"We've already let them know what's happened" Edward said.

"Hi Ed-dard" Aaron said loudly with a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. "Do you want a gwummy worm"

"No thanks, Aaron" Edward laughed. "We should get going, we told the pack that we would leave the reservation straight after we talked to them"

"Oh, ok" I said as I gave both of them a hug. "Have a safe trip, and make sure you keep in touch"

The both nodded and sped out of the parking lot. I turned around to look at Aaron and saw that he had just about eaten half of his lolly bag.

"No more, you" I said. "Leave some for tonight"

"But if I don't eat them now, dad will eat them" He whined.

"I'll make sure I tell him not to eat you're lollies" I said as we backed out of the car park. Aaron nodded and rolled up the bag and popped it on his lap happily.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was buckled up in the car and ready to go down to the beach. I had all of the food placed safely in the boot and David's Diaper bag was sitting in the middle of the kids in the back seat.

"Are we ready to go? Got everything?" Sam called when we were all seated inside the car. Aaron cheered while David just blew a bubble from his mouth.

Once we had arrived at the beach, we saw everybody sitting there talking amongst themselves until everyone arrived. I unbuckled Aaron first from his car seat and watched as he sprinted towards his grandfather who was sitting in his wheel chair. I grabbed David out and his diaper bag too.

Sam carried down the food, blankets, toys and towels to where everyone was sitting. I looked over and saw Aaron sitting on dad's lap telling him about how we went to the lolly store today.

I placed David in his snuggle bed which we had brought down with us. I covered him in a blanket just in case he got cold. Sam grabbed Aaron and carried him down to the water on his shoulders causing Aaron to squeal and kick. Luckily Sam was rock hard and didn't even flinch when Aaron kicked him very close to his _jewels_.

I looked down at David and saw that he was wide awake and looking at everyone who was around him. Once he saw me watching him, his little face brought out into a little grin which Sam did very often.

"Hey Bells" Dad said as he wheeled himself over to me. I smiled asked Paul to help dad down onto the blanket we had brought. Dad and Jake don't think about bringing blankets or anything to the beach, luckily they have me. I knew dad hated sitting in wheel chair all day, so when he sat down on the blanket he sighed with relief and started to play with his grandson.

"Sam" I called as I pointed to little Claire who was racing down towards Sam and Aaron who were splashing water at each other. "Watch her"

Sam turned around and flung both Claire and Aaron up into the air causing them to laugh. He caught them easily and told them that if they went and put their shoes on that he would take them over to the rocks after dinner.

They sprinted over to us and Aaron plopped down next to me shivering. I pulled out his towel from my bag and wrapped it around him. I sat him down on my lap and kissed his wet head.

"Grandpa, did you see my dad throw us into the air" Aaron told his grandfather while his body started shaking from the cool breeze that hit the beach every once and a while.

"I sure did, buddy" Dad said. "How old are you now? You must be getting ready to start school soon"

Aaron nodded excitedly and told him that he only had two more months before he would be turning five just as Sam walked over to us. I handed him Aaron who snuggled into Sam's warmth.

"When's dinner, I'm hungry" Paul whined. We all rolled our eyes and noticed that all of the men were eyeing the food.

"Fine, go and eat" I said as they all sprinted over to the table while pushing and shoving their pack mates. "Sam, get dad a plate please"

"Aaron here you go" I said as I handed Aaron his lunch box which contained a small juice box, a packet of chips, two small sandwiches, his bag of lollies and a container of strawberries. I looked over and saw Quil trying to get Claire to eat a sausage roll. She shook her head and moved away causing Quil to sigh.

"Claire, come here" I said as I took Aaron strawberries contained, causing him to glare at me, and handed them to her. She smiled and sat down with us while eating. Once she had finished them I handed her the container which had loads of fairy bread in them causing her to squeal happily.

"Thanks Bella" Quil called with his mouth full of potato. I giggled and nodded. Sam came back down and handed dad his plate.

"Oh, did you want a plate Bella" Sam asked. I shook my head and screwed up my face.

"I'm not really that hungry" I said as I watched Claire finger her fairy bread.

I knew Sam was wary about why I wasn't eating, but I was just simply not hungry. I handed Claire a small juice box which she took happily.

"Babe, you're not pregnant again are you?" Sam whispered to me hoping none of the kids would hear.

I shook my head and whispered back that just because I wasn't eating doesn't mean that I'm instantly pregnant.

"But remember when you were pregnant with David and you stopped eating for a week and a half because you weren't _hungry" _He said. I nodded and told him to stop worrying and to eat his dinner.

I went back to watching Claire and Aaron interacting with each other, but suddenly stopped and thought.

_Could I be pregnant?_


	9. Something's Wrong

_The Blacks _

_Chapter Nine ~ Something's Wrong_

_Bella's POV_

Positive. I had been sitting on the edge of the bath tub with Sam crying for the past fifteen minutes. Aaron had found us sitting there together and decided that it was probably best if he just left us alone. David, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what was happening and was asleep in the room next door.

"Were having another baby" Sam whispered excitedly in my ear. I smiled and nodded before leaning into his chest. "Thank you" I frowned before turning around and looking at him.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked. "I wasn't the only person who helped create the baby" Sam chuckled and shrugged before touching my flat belly.

"We should get Carlisle to check everything's going ok" Sam said. I shook my head and leant back on him.

"No, he's all the way up in Alaska and I'm sure he's busy with his work up there" I said.

"Bella, we can't go to a normal doctor" He said. I sighed, knowing he was right. There was no way we could or they would figure out that something was going on. "I'm sure he won't mind" I nodded and stood up. We walked downstairs to find Aaron parked in front of the television just like he always is. He was like Sam in so many different ways.

I walked over to the telephone and dialled Alice's number. She answered after one ring with her normal high pitch squeal of hers.

"CONGRADULATIONS" Alice squealed into the phone. I giggled and thanked her. I knew she would be excited that she could once again see me through her visions now that I was human again. "Carlisle's already on his way there. He should be there in a couple of minutes"

"Thanks, Alice" I said. "How's Alaska?"

"Horrible" Alice said sadly. "Tanya's all over Edward and I can't handle the snow anymore"

"But you don't have to worry about the cold or anything? So what's the problem?" I asked her. She let out another sigh before continuing.

"We haven't been able to play baseball in weeks, I can't drive my car whenever I want because it will get stuck in the snow and it would look weird if we started walking down the street during a massive snow storm while everyone else was instead" Alice cried loudly.

"Sounds horrible, Ali" I giggled just as David started crying from the other room. I quickly said goodbye to Alice and went over to pick up my baby boy.

"Hello, David" I cooed as his loud cries turned into soft sobs. I walked into the kitchen with David and handed him to Sam who had just finished speaking to the pack about tonight. Sam and I decided that we would have a dinner party in order to share the news of the pregnancy to everyone.

Just as I was about to start cooking the roast, the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door to find Carlisle standing there. I smiled and let him in. Aaron ran over and jumped into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle was like another one of Aaron's favourite uncles. He had Uncle Jake, Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared, Uncle Seth, Uncle Collin, Uncle Brady, Uncle Kyle, Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Quill, Uncle Embry and then Uncle Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella" Carlisle said as he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. He smiled and looked at my stomach. "Let's go and see if we have another normal, human baby like David". He frowned for a moment before following me upstairs. I sat down on the bed with Sam and looked at Carlisle who was setting up a portable ultrasound machine.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you" Carlisle said. "I'm slightly worried that I can't hear a heartbeat yet" I stiffened and looked at Sam who was also shocked at the words.

"Can you tell me when you think you created this baby?" Carlisle asked. I blushed and looked at Sam who was thinking.

"Coming to think of it" Sam mumbled. "We haven't done_ it _in at least two months" I blushed and nodded. Daniel had been a horrible sleeper since he's been born. We had been hoping he would grow out of it after a couple of days, but he hasn't.

"If you're two months then I should be able to hear the heartbeat like I could with David" Carlisle said as he pressed the wand onto my stomach. He watched the screen which showed a small little dot on it which had an even smaller dot in the middle of it which was moving. "There's the fetus, and there's its heart"

I knew I wasn't the only worried one here as both Carlisle and Sam were frowning.

"Bella, I'm afraid this pregnancy isn't going to be like David's" Carlisle explained to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why is the baby so small? David was never like that"

"If this baby keeps growing at the rate it is then I'm afraid you're going to have a premature baby" Carlisle said. "Or, that this is something to do with the werewolf gene and that you're pregnancy is going to last longer than a normal one"

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

_Hey guys. I apologise for not updating sooner. I didn't realise that I hadn't updated in so many months. So, what do you think? Bella's pregnant again...but it's not a normal, human baby this time...I wonder what will happen? _

_I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought please. _

_Thanks, from emily007_


	10. Christmas Special

_**Author's Note**_

_Hey guys! I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! It's been a long year and I'm so glad that you are finally able to enjoy this story about Christmas from the Uley's point of view. This story is set just after Chapter Nine in The Blacks 2. Please let me know what you think about this story. It is only one chapter and I will not be adding any more. Once again, have a awesome Christmas and I look forward to writing more next year. _

_**The Blacks: Christmas Special**_

The soft falling of snow, the house lit up like a Christmas tree and the smell of gingerbread men was the perfect scenario for Christmas. The trees opposite the house were covered in snow and the soft sounds of the birds chirping in the trees made the scenery look, almost, unreal.

Inside the Uley's home was silent, except for the soft whispers coming from the happily married couple who were sitting in the kitchen and discussing their day's plans.

"Christmas means so much more when you have kids." Sam Uley said to his wife as he sipped on his steaming, hot coffee. Isabella smiled and agreed with her husband as she took out a new batch of ginger bread men. "I never celebrated Christmas before I met you and had the kids. I would just get up, just like every other morning and then go on patrol as if it was just another day of the year."

"I've always loved Christmas." Bella said in a soft, dreamy tone. "There's something about that day that just makes everything so much more exciting and peaceful." Sam agreed and continued to eye the ginger bread men that were cooling in front of him. His wife gave him a look causing him to grin and tip the rest of his coffee down the sink.

"What time do you reckon the kids will be up?" Sam wondered as Bella fluttered around the kitchen, tidying. Before Bella could reply the sound of little feet were heard pattering on the wooden floors.

"I believe _now _is the correct answer to your question." Bella giggled as she turned to the doorway just as her eldest son raced into the room wearing his spider man pajamas and little blue slippers. The smile on his face lit up the room with excitement.

"Can we open the presents now?" Aaron gushed. His father smiled down at his son and ruffled up his black locks.

"How about we wait for everyone to get here, and then you can open your presents." Sam said to his son. Aaron frowned and looked over to his mother.

"What are you making?" Aaron asked as he climbed up on the kitchen barstool.

"I'm making ginger bread men." Bella, his mother, explained. "Would you like to help me decorate them?" Hoping that this task would occupy her son until the rest of the family arrived. The boy smiled happily and started frosting the biscuits.

Just as the biscuits were finished being decorated the sound of the front door opening rang throughout the house. Aaron's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Grandpa! Uncle Jake!" Aaron screamed as he raced, as fast as he could, towards the door where his grandfather was being wheeled in by his Uncle Jake. Isabella peaked out of the kitchen to have a look who was here, and found that the entire pack was following close behind her father and brother.

"Hey buddy." Billy Black, Bella's adoptive father, said to his grandson. "Are you ready to open some presents?"

"I've been up for ages, but mom and dad won't let me open any until everyone gets here." Aaron explained as they came into the kitchen. Bella bent down and wrapped her arms around her adoptive father.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Bella said. Billy smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek before looking around for his other grandson. "He's still sleeping." The man nodded and wheeled himself into the dining room where he sat with the rest of his family.

"Mom, mom." Aaron called from the dining room. "Pleeaassee, can we open some presents now?"

"Hold on, I'll go up and get David now." Bella explained to her over excited son who was practically bouncing with excitement. Bella walked upstairs and softly opened the nursery door to find her youngest son standing in his cot, wide awake. She smiled and walked over and kisser her son on his forehead. He smiled, a gummy grin, back to her and lifted his arms up. Bella lifted her son out of his cot and placed him on the ground before walking him downstairs to the rest of his family.

"Come on, mom." Aaron squealed causing everyone to laugh at the eager boy. Sam looked over to his youngest son and lifted him into his arms. David automatically placed his head in the crook of his father's neck and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Once everyone was seated in the living room, Aaron ordered them to watch him open his presents. He grabbed the first one her saw and tore it open. His little face broke out into the most heart warming grin his parents had ever seen. It was obvious that the boy was in love with his new truck that he had gotten from his grandfather. It seemed as though his smile got bigger and bigger as he begun to open more and more presents. The adults watched the young child and laughed when the child cried out in excitement. There was presents from the entire pack, the Cullen's and even her father who had managed to buy both of the children gifts.

Once the wrapping paper, which was found thrown all over the living room, was collected and placed into a rubbish bag, everyone came together and enjoyed a cooked breakfast with hash browns, bacon, eggs and sausages. The large family, even though some of them were not related by blood, talked and consumed their breakfast greedily.

Bella and Camilla spent most of the time in the kitchen. They were not only hosting a breakfast for their friends and family, but also a lunch as well. And Bella knew how much the pack ate, so she knew she was going to have to cook a heap of food in order to fill them up. Cakes, Muffins, quiches, cookies and gingerbread men were made for the boys and children to enjoy throughout the day.

While the girls where in the kitchen, the pack decided to help Aaron set up his remote controlled car that Sam and Bella had brought him for Christmas. He jumped into the little sit and grabbed a hold of the staring wheel. It was obvious that the little boy thought that he was the one controlling the car. But in reality, his father had the remote control. Sam flicked the switch and started moving the handle. The small car jumped into life and started driving all over the snowy back yard. The two women who were making lunch all had their faces pressed against the window.

"Sam, don't you dare make it go any faster than that." Sam's wife threatened from the kitchen. He nodded and continued to watch his son as he did laps of the backyard. The facial expressions made by the small child melted even the coldest hearts.

Back inside, young David sat in his high chair swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for his mother to bring him his sippy cup, which was filled with apple juice. He watched as he mother and Camilla danced around the kitchen, making sure everything was set for their lunch.

"Did you have a good Christmas, David?" Camilla cooed at the child. David grinned and banged his tiny fists on the plastic table in front of him. "You'd better hurry up, Bella. It looks like this little guy is getting impatient." The ladies giggled and cooed at the boy. David smiled at his mother happily when she gave him his special cup to drink from. Bella picked up her son and carried him out to where her father, brother and husband were sitting. She placed David on her father's lap and gasped loudly when Sam accidently made Aaron's car drive into a small mountain of soil that they had in their backyard.

"DAD!" Aaron yelled furiously as his father continued to drive backwards and then ram him into the pile of dirt again. His father laughed before getting him out of the dirt.

"Hi Bella." A small voice from behind Bella squeaked. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Quil imprint, Claire. Bella picked her up and pointed to where Aaron was in the backyard. Her face lit up and instantly asked if she could have a go on it as well.

"I'm sure Aaron won't mind if you jump in as well." Bella said. Sam looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Bells, this is car can only hold one person. She won't be able to fit." Sam explained to his wife. Bella shook his head and told her husband to stop the toy car. The car with Aaron in it stopped in front of Bella so she could place Claire on his lap. Aaron looked extremely unhappy, but once his mother gave him the _be quiet _look he put on a fake smile. The small girl, in her childhood crush's arms, smiled as they sped around the backyard together. In the end, they were both smiling happily.

"Bella." Paul whined. Bella looked over to him and saw that he was hungry again. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen to see how Camilla's chocolate cake was coming along.

"Their already hungry." Bella explained to her friend. Camilla's eyes bulged out of her head and nearly rolled away.

"How could they possibly be hungry when they only had breakfast an hour and a half ago?" Camilla shrieked. Bella giggled at her friend before setting the large table in their dining room for their lunch.

"You wouldn't believe how much food they would go through each day if I didn't put my foot down." Bella laughed. "They will just constantly eat, and eat, and eat until they get bored of doing so." Camilla shook her head and plopped herself down on the sofa.

"How do you do it all, Bella?" She asked.

"Do what? Afford all of food that I feed them?" Bella said as Camilla giggled and shook her head.

"No, how do deal with having a werewolf husband?" Camilla asked. Bella shrugged and sat down opposite her.

"I don't no." Bella said honestly. "I think it may have something to do with being a werewolf myself. But I just don't find it as different as I thought it would. It's my life, so I've just gotten used to it."

"Do you think I will?" Camilla asked.

"Of course you will. All you have to do is get used to Kyle's ways and everything will be fine." Bella said.

"But what if I can't?" Camilla said. "What if I can't get used to Kyle's anger problems and the fact that if I piss him off he may start destroying things?"

"I guess it's a risk you're going to have to take." Bella said. "You're going to have to trust that he won't get to out of hand."

"Bella, were really hungry." Jacob whined from the deck. Bella rolled her eyes and told Camilla that they had better start putting the food on the table. The pack helped Aaron set up his swing set, mini swimming pool and sand pit up for him while the ladies set up lunch.

An hour later, the entire family was seated around the table at the Uley's house. The food that had been cooked seemed to be evaporating into thin air, jokes from Christmas crackers were being laughed at and stories were being told. Because together, they didn't care about how the fact that there was a room filled with werewolves and a vampire. All they cared about was the family and friends surrounding them at this special time of the year.

_**The End**_


	11. I'm Pregnant

_The Blacks Two_

_Chapter Eleven ~ I'm pregnant_

_Bella's Point of View_

I can't remember how long I have been standing here for. I can't even remember walking over, lifting up my shirt and staring at myself in the mirror even. My stomach was now poking out in a cute way, according to Sam. But every time I look at my stomach I can't help but wonder if my child will ever be normal?

I found it unusual to only be three months pregnant but look like I was around five and a half. Sam continued to tell me how beautiful I looked. But I knew he was lying. I was fat and was a whiny wife. I don't understand how he puts up with me.

I pulled my shirt back down as I heard the front door open. I turned to head towards the bedroom door just as Aaron's head poked through the door.

"Daddy's home." He squeaked as he took off down the hall. I smiled at my six year old and walked off behind him. I had just made it to the end of the stairs when I was suddenly pressed into an extremely warm chest. I smiled and knew it was Sam.

"How are you feeling today?" He whispered as he kissed the side of my head. I rolled my eyes and patted his back.

"As usual. Fine." I said before walking into the kitchen to make a snack.

"Remember, if you feel any weird sensations to call Carlisle." Sam reminded me for the hundredth time. I nodded and started digging through the fridge. "You're still keeping to your diet, aye?" I sighed and slammed the fridge shut with so much force that I heard some of the glass salad dressings ding against each other.

"Sam, if I feel any weird sensations then you will be the first to no. And I have been keeping to my diet so quit hassling me about it." I stomped my foot and walked straight out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I walked into our master bathroom, locked the door and popped myself down on the toilet. I took a few deep breaths in and then suddenly began to feel bad for snapping at Sam like that. He was only trying to help out. I stood up and began to comb through my hair.

"Bella." Sam said as he knocked softly on the bathroom door. I sighed and reached over to unlock it. He walked in and sat down where I was once sitting.

"Sorry about yelling at you before." I mumbled. He shrugged and pulled me over to him so I could sit on his lap. "No, I'm too heavy." He chuckled and sat me back down again.

"Don't tell your werewolf husband who could pick up a rhinoceros that his wife is too heavy for him." Sam said as he rubbed my belly. "How about I draw you that bath I've been meaning to do." I nodded and jumped off his lap.

"Make sure it's-" I started but never got to finish.

"Under 100 degrees Fahrenheit." Sam said. I smiled and nodded. I guess he had remembered from when I was pregnant with David. I looked in the mirror at Sam and smiled happily to myself. I never realised how lucky I was to be with someone like Sam. He was the one person I could rely on to do whatever I asked. He was my soul mate and I was his.

_Sam's Point of View_

After running her the bath I headed downstairs just as David started bouncing around in his cot. I smiled and walked in. My son gave me a toothy grin and waved his chubby little hand at me. I swung him into my arms and gave him a big kiss. That was the one thing that I hated. Being away from my family was hard when I had to patrol and work at the garage each and every day. Bella understood, but I still find it difficult to deal with the stress.

"How was your nap, buddy?" I asked him. I was shocked to realise that he was going to be two next year. He nodded his head and tucked it into my side of my neck. I walked downstairs to find not only my son sitting there watching cartoons, but four of my pack brother's as well. I placed David in his play pen and sat down beside Paul. "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a home to go too." They all shrugged and continued watching Spongebob Squarepants.

I knew Bella really needed some relaxation time so that she could think about everything that is happening. I find that running around in my wolf form for hours while patrolling really gives me time to think about things. I had only been sitting down for a couple of minutes when I began to drift off to sleep. But you never get a good sleep around here, and just as I was about to drop off Kyle suddenly ran in yelling.

"I'M HAVING A BABY." He cried happily.

"Dude, how long has it been since you've gone home to sleep?" Embry asked. I chuckled and looked back to my brother.

"No, no, not me. Camilla." He explained. "Camilla and I are having a baby." We all jumped up, cheering and hugged him. It was good to hear that he would be able to have a family of his own.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Bella asked as she came downstairs with her dressing gown wrapped around her.

"Camilla's pregnant." Kyle shouted. Bella's eyes lit up and she was suddenly crushing Kyle. We all stopped celebrating when he head Bella sobbing into Kyle's shoulder.

"Ah, dude." Kyle whispered to my awkwardly. "Your wife is crying on me. I pulled Bella away and rubbed her back. She seems to be crying at every little thing lately.

"I'm just so happy." She sobbed. We all laughed and continued to congratulate our pack mate.

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

_Wow! I cannot believe that the last time that I updated for this story was last year! I can't believe that it's been so long! I apologise to all of my readers, but school has been pretty hectic lately and that it my first priority. I will try and continue updating for this story every couple of months, but I can't make any promises. _

_I would appreciate it if you could leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter of story overall. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Love emily007._


End file.
